wormfandomcom-20200222-history
Bastard
Bastard is the name of the wolf pup given to Rachel Lindt by The Siberian during the introduction of the Slaughterhouse Nine Arc. Personality Bastard is a pure wolf who lacks the inherited domestication of other dog breeds. Rachel was worried about training him. Relationships Eventually became Bitch's favored "dog". Appearance and Powers As a small puppy he is considered adorable by most humans ignorant of what he can do.The girl entered the room, two large dogs flanking her, the wolf cub trailing behind, unmodified by her powers. The young American bulldog, still not fully grown, an older pitbull that bore the scars of old dogfights. The wolf cub was comparatively small. Adorable. Adorable and capable of turning into a murder machine the size of a pony. - Excerpt from Interlude 21.y He is more responsive to her powers than her usual dogs, his bone and muscle growth more symmetrical and less grotesque. However this also makes it neigh impossible to ride him.I hopped down and grabbed Bitch as Bastard came back to us. He growled as I approached, but he didn’t protest as I took Bitch into my arms and dragged her back toward Grue and Sirius. ... I looked at Bastard. Too small to ride. He was the size of a pony, but he wasn’t built for riding in the same way, and the spikes and bony plates that covered him were too densely packed for me to find any sort of flat patch to sit on. I reached for the chain that trailed from his muzzle. He growled again, vicious. I was taken aback for half a second. Then anger set in. I barked, “Enough!” and I snatched up the chain. He growled again, and I hauled on it. The way it was rigged, it looped around his snout so it would tighten around the end of his nose when the chain was pulled. It was like a choke collar, but focused more on the sensitive snout than on the throat. He recoiled and tried to pull away, and I tugged again. This time, he went still, resisting less. - Excerpt from Snare 13.3 History Background Taken by the Siberian. It remains unknown where he came from, though Rachel belives it was from a wild wolf pack.I saw Lisa glancing between Bitch and me with a curious look on her face. When I raised an eyebrow at her, she shook her head a little and then turned to Bitch, “That’s potentially a problem. What’s to say Bonesaw or Mannequin didn’t put some sort of tracking device in him?” “They didn’t,” Bitch said. “How can you be sure?” “He smelled like the forest when I got him.” “It would have taken them seconds to stick it in him. It would mean there was a way to find you. Find us.” “No. Doesn’t make sense, what she was talking about. Being free. Accepting that we’re animals.” - Excerpt from Prey 14.1 Post-Leviathan The Siberian gave Bastard to Bitch. Nipped her the first time she touched him, earning him his name. Post-Slaughterhouse Nine Able to grow to roughly five times his normal size. "He’d grown rapidly in the past few weeks, but it still meant he was small". Was used in the fights against Dragon's suits. Post-Echidna Came to the Behemoth fight. Post-Timeskip Grew into full size and was fully trained. Gold Morning Survived and was used in several crucial moments. Early-Ward Participated in the Mathers Compound Assault. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Animals Category:Bitch's Dogs Category:Worm Characters Category:Ward Characters